My Boyfriend is My Alter Ego!
by lunaryu
Summary: Nagi wants boyfriends,but they always run away from her.It's Mukuro's doing.He won't let her have boyfriend unless he approves them.How can she find man who suits Mukuro's taste?AU-Main 6996,eventual 692796.Other 8059 X27 etc.Full Summary inside.Chap.3!
1. Why Can't I Have a Boyfriend!

**Title: My Boyfriend is My Alter Ego**

**Fandom: **Katekyou Hitman, Reborn!

**Rating: **T/15+

**Genre: **Humor/Romance/Friendship

**Pairing: **main—Mukuro x Nagi/Chrome, but eventually Tsuna x Chrome and Muku x Tsuna; other pairings: OTP—Yama x Goku, Xanxus x Tsuna, Xanxus x Squalo, Bel x Marmon, etc...will be added later. You may suggest, ok? (AU—all is in the same senior high school, except Nagi, but later she will come to Namimori Gakuen as well, no mafia, but there is a gangster)

**Summary: **_Every time she wants a boyfriend, unknowingly that boy always runs away from Nagi. It seems after they went to date, he always got scared of something and chose to stay away from her. Then Nagi finds out that she has another alter inside her. And it seems he was the one who always chases away her crush. He doesn't agree with her dating other men unless he approves him. If it is left alone, she will definitely become a rotten virgin. Still, Mukuro is a possessive bastard, so he doesn't give a damn about it. How can she find a man who suits Mukuro's taste?_

**A/N: **Luna just suddenly got an urge to write something like this. Well, playing with double personality is indeed interesting XD. Let see what I can do to make a funny fic using this… "grins"

**Disclaimer: Amano Akira owns everything in KHR, Luna owns nothing but the plot in this fanfic.**

**Warning:** _foul language, shounen ai, oOC-ness (especially in Nagi/Chrome personality)_

* * *

**Chapter 1: **_**Why Can't I Have a Boyfriend!?**_

Nagi was definitely confused when suddenly her 'soon becoming boyfriend' guy ran away as soon as he saw her on the way to school.

_WTF!?_

She thought ridiculously. She just couldn't get it. She didn't understand why every boy on whom she had a crush always ran away from her after their first date. She didn't do anything wrong did she? So why the _hell_ did they run?

She sighed. Did she have no luck in finding boyfriend or the luck-lady just hated her because she was far more beautiful than her, she didn't know.

"I wonder why I can't get a boyfriend…," she said weakly while laying her head grumpily on her desk in her classroom which was located in building A inside all-girl Midori Senior High School.

"You got dumped again?" Nagi's closest friend, Miura Haru asked her as she approached the slumping girl when they were waiting for the teacher to start the homeroom.

"What do you mean _I was dumped_? We even hadn't started anything yet," Nagi said. She looked up at Haru nastily, rather annoyed at her since Haru implied that she was not popular with boys.

"Well, it's always like this, that's why. You're always left alone after you went on date once with your crush," Haru pointed out the so truly true fact. Nagi threw her a dirty look. "I wonder what you did to make them afraid of you even if you're so popular among them," Haru continued while smiling pathetically at her. She sat beside Nagi while tapping her back slowly.

"That's not funny. I don't even know what I did to them. We went on date normally like we're already lovers, and when today I wanted to tell him that I liked him, he ran away as soon as he saw my face! What the hell is wrong with him?" she asked in annoyance.

That's right. She, Rokudo Nagi was a pretty girl with long straight smooth black hair. She was cool and calm, and no doubt, she was clever and diligent. Moreover, she was a daughter of Rokudo family, an old family which had a close relationship to Japanese's emperor. She was really rich and she lived like a princess. Her parents were both working. Her father was a president director of a big company and her mother was a successful actress. Both of them were really famous in Japan. Everyone knew about Rokudo family.

And…despite her awesome background and her cool beauty, she had not had any boyfriend yet.

Why you ask?

It wasn't because she was gloomy or afraid of men. She was actually talkative and popular, but it's just like she thought earlier. Either she had not had any luck to look for a boyfriend or the lady-luck just hated her in the first place. Every boy on whom she had a crush always ran away from her after their first date.

"Argh, I can't stand it anymore!" she shouted suddenly while standing, surprising Haru who was still silently sitting beside her.

"Hey, don't blow up like that," Haru said, trying to reassure her.

"Whatever, I will go home now," Nagi replied sulkily. She had been pissed off already and she would not just stand still doing nothing. She had had enough of this and she would try to find out why those boys always ran away from her.

"Hey, what about the homeroom?" Haru tried to stop Nagi for skipping class, but the other girl just didn't care anymore.

"Tell teacher I went home because I am sick," Nagi said as she snatched her bag and hurriedly left the class.

Haru just sighed seeing her friend's back before she got out from class and closed the sliding door again. "I don't know if you get detention later, Nagi-chan," she mumbled and went back to her own desk, leaving Nagi's empty desk now.

69962769962796692696692769962769962769962769969276996276996276996276996276996276996276996

"Well, how can I start to investigate this wonder?" Nagi asked to no one in particular after she got home and changed her uniform into casual clothes, a red t-shirt and a tight black skirt. She thought for awhile before she found an idea. "I guess I can start by calling those boys and ask them why they ran."

Nagi took her cell phone and laid down on her fluffy white bed. She dialed the number and pushed the 'call' button. Then she waited until there's someone answering the phone.

"Yes, it's Yamada speaking,"

The first who was answering the phone was Yamada Ichijou. He was the son of a vice president director where Nagi's father worked. He was a nice young man who had a bright future and currently was attending college in Todai, shortened of Tokyo Daigaku, a. k. a., Tokyo University.

Nagi liked this man ever since the first time they met and her father approved it if she wanted a serious relationship with him. It seemed Yamada also liked Nagi, so she invited him to have dinner in her house.

However then, the next morning, when she wanted to ask him on a real date, he suddenly fainted when he met her, and since then, whenever she called him, he would immediately hang up on her.

Nagi sat again on her bed and then, "Yamada-san,"

Upon hearing Nagi's cheerful voice, the boy immediately paled and his hair stood up, so he quickly hang up the phone before Nagi even had chance to greet him.

Nagi was pissed off when she heard the quick 'beep-beep' sound on her phone. She felt like smashing her cell phone on the floor, but she felt 'what a waste', so she just pushed the 'no' button and sighed. "Damn, he did it again," she muttered in annoyance.

Then she tried again to call her other 'soon becoming lover' friend. This one was named Kairi Hikaru, the second crush of Nagi. He was a third year senior in her neighbor senior high school, the son of a director who became her father's rival in business.

Nagi's father thought that this was a good chance to tighten family relationship between two companies if Nagi married that boy someday, so he approved it without any objection. Moreover, this guy was really cool, who became a star of soccer in his school. Nagi was pleased when he had a positive reaction when she confessed her admiration at him.

Then she invited him to join a blind date she and her friend arranged to know each other more. They talked just fine in that date, and they even gave each other's number. However then, again, when Nagi tried to contact that senior, he ultimately hang up on her. More, she knew that he deliberately threw away his cell-phone and his number before he bought again the new ones from her friend who attended the same school as her crush. Since then he never wanted to see Nagi anymore.

Nagi just couldn't understand why he changed that fast, even if he was a gentle guy the night before. Now, she would ask him why he did that. She repeated her action, just like before and when Kairi answered the phone, Nagi spoke. "Kairi-senp-," even before she finished her words, the boy just hang up on her _again_.

_Bastard—!_

Nagi really wanted to curse that man. She gave up on him in a long sigh and then she repeated her action to her other ex-'soon becoming boyfriends' friends, but no one wanted to even hear her voice. They always hang up on her before she had a chance to speak out.

_Those guys—! They really have no manner!_

Nagi almost exploded in anger as she clutched her cell-phone on her hand really hard, almost crushing it. "Ah, whatever!" Nagi threw her phone on her side and got back to lay down on her bed. She sulked again for awhile before she decided that she would play to Shibuya to look for a good guy who wanted to become her boyfriend. She didn't care who it was. As long as he wouldn't run away from her after that, she would date him. She decided.

Then Nagi picked her bag and went out her room. She met her bodyguard, Chikusa and Ken on the front door.

"Where are you going, Nagi-sama?" Chikusa asked politely.

"Shibuya," Nagi replied shortly.

"You skipped school today didn't you? Your dad will be mad at you if he finds out," Ken followed right after while grinning knowingly.

"Oh, silence, Ken. I am just fed up to study at school today," she said in a pink face, rather embarrassed. Ken laughed heartily at that while Chikusa only pushed his glasses up on his nose.

"I wish you would not skip school, Nagi-sama," Chikusa said expressionlessly and spoke rationally as always.

"And I wish you would stop being so strict," Nagi replied in bored look. "I will take the car," she continued as she held out her hand, asking the key.

"Why don't we accompany you, Nagi-chan?" Ken asked while taking out the key.

"No, I want to make some friends. You will be only in the way," she said as she took the key from Ken. Then with, "I am going," she left the house to the parking area.

"Damn, she's just really cute," Ken spoke as he looked at Nagi in wide grin.

"By making friends she meant she _looks for boyfriend_, didn't she?" Chikusa said while thinking.

"Anyway, she would not succeed unless _he_ approved the man she would want to date," Ken said while smiling knowingly.

"Poor of her, she doesn't even know that _she is_ the one who makes her all ex-'soon becoming boyfriends' friends run away from her," Chikusa just closed his eyes calmly before he closed the door of Rokudo's residence.

69962769962796692696692769962769962769962769969276996276996276996276996276996276996276996

Nagi drove her car carefully to Shibuya. Then she parked her car in a restaurant which was famous among the teenagers. She got down the car and headed to the restaurant. She ordered a glass of orange juice in the counter and looked for a boy or two who were sitting alone to hit on.

She found one. A tall boy with spiky black hair had a cheerful innocent expression on his face. His face was handsome and he had a toned body. Oh, he was just Nagi's type. Nagi pretended to look for an empty table, but there was just none, so she hit on him.

"Excuse me, is this chair occupied?" Nagi greeted the boy with a friendly smile and he looked up at her.

"Nope, you can use it," the boy smiled friendly back at him.

Nagi blushed a little upon seeing his bright smile.

_He's cute._

She thought happily as she sat in front of the boy. "Are you alone?" she asked confidently with her smile which would make any man throw his self on her feet.

"Nope, I have a date with someone," the boy said surely in that same bright smile. Nagi face faulted.

_Damn, he has already been dated!_

She thought rather annoyed. And he was her type too. "Well, then, is it alright if I sit here? She will be jealous, you know?" she asked while smiling nervously.

"Never mind, _he _will not be jealous just because I sit with someone else," the boy said again confidently.

"Oh, I see…," Nagi said while smiling before she realized what she heard just now. "Eh, wait a minute," she realized. "She is a _he_?" now she asked while looking at the boy oddly.

"Um, he's a boy, that's why. We will go together and this is our meeting place. I am waiting for him right now," he answered in a happy grin.

"O-ou…," she said while sweat dropping.

_Damn, he swings on that way…! And he's just so cool! What a waste!_

Nagi thought again while crying inwardly.

"Then, are you alone?" now the boy's time to ask Nagi.

"Yeah, well, I have just been left by my (_soon becoming_-in Nagi's thought) boyfriend, so…," she answered, a bit down.

"Oh, I am sorry to hear that," the boy said in frowned face. "But you can just find the new one! There are still a lot of men on the surface of earth," he continued while smiling again now.

_What a positive thinking guy…._

Nagi thought again. More sweat dropped. "Yeah, sure," she said, pretending to laugh funnily.

"Hey, what's your name?" the boy asked suddenly, changing the subject completely.

"Eh, um…Nagi, Rokudo Nagi," she answered shyly.

"I see, Nagi-chan, eh? That's a cute name," he complimented it. Nagi blushed slightly. "I am Yamamoto Takeshi. Nice to meet you, Nagi-chan," he confidently introduced himself while pointing at his face with his thumb.

Nagi laughed slightly when she heard that. She looked happy seeing this Yamamoto's easy going personality. She felt at ease when she talked to him. They talked some more before suddenly Yamamoto stood.

"Gokudera!" he called someone while waving his hand. His face turned more brightly. Nagi was really surprised when she saw that.

_Whoa, 100 percent brighter happy face! He looks really-really cheery. Who is this Gokudera?_

Nagi thought in wonder. Yamamoto had been already cheerful, but when he saw this Gokudera-guy, he became even more cheery. His expression was as if he were looking at his lover…. Ok, it might be his lover.

Nagi turned her head slowly to the direction of this Gokudera guy behind her. Then she was greeted by an annoyed looking boy with silver hair, shaped like an octopus legs, and he had beautiful green eyes, just like a colour of emerald.

_Oh, WOW! He's HOT!_

Nagi squealed inside her mind, but she tried to remained clam outside, though…she blushed slightly at that. Well, couldn't be helped. This Gokudera boy was really-really handsome. It's different kind of handsome compared to Yamamoto, but she was sure that every girl would kill only to be his girlfriend.

"Don't shout at me like that, you-baseball idiot!—and stop waving around!" Gokudera said at Yamamoto, irritated. He didn't realize that Nagi was sitting in front of his boyfriend until she yelped a little, hearing Gokudera's harsh and strong voice.

"Hn?" Gokudera lowered his gaze and looked at Nagi's eyes exactly. Nagi looked at him in surprise. "What's with this girl?" he asked while raising his eyebrows and then he looked at Yamamoto.

"Ah, he's my friend, Gokudera. We have just met, but she's surprisingly funny," Yamamoto grinned.

"Hn…," Gokudera narrowed his eyes at Yamamoto, but the other boy only countered it with his cheerful smile. Then Gokudera looked at Nagi…, not. He glared at her with his eyes, making Nagi pale. "You're trying to hit on him, right?" Gokudera smirked.

"Oh, n-no!" Nagi said quickly in stuttering voice. "I only looked for an empty chair, and it happened that the chair was in front Yamamoto-san," she tried to explain.

"Yeah, it's a coincidence, Gokudera," Yamamoto stood on her.

"I see," Gokudera said, unconvinced though. "Well, nice to meet you then, ng…"

"Nagi, Rokudo Nagi," Nagi replied hurriedly.

"Rokudo-san," Gokudera smirked at her.

"Yes, nice to meet you," Nagi stood up and then bent at him politely.

"Let's go, Yamamoto," Gokudera then spoke to Yamamoto while turning his back, asking him out.

"Ok," Yamamoto grinned. "Well, then, see you again, Nagi-chan," Yamamoto waved at Nagi.

Nagi waved back at him in small smile.

"Ah," then suddenly Yamamoto remembered something and turned his face once again at Nagi. "If you want to get a boyfriend, go to Namimori Senior High School. There're a lot of cool guys inside that school," he said again.

"I'll surely take a look," Nagi said while smiling. Then they parted.

_Namimori Senior High School, eh…. That school is in the neighbour town of Midori City after Kokuyo. I heard it is an international high school, so there might be a lot of foreigners. Seem interesting. I will definitely go there later…!_

Nagi thought in sweet smile. She was happy that she got a big catch today. If Yamamoto and Gokudera (even if they're gay) were that handsome, she was sure that the other boys would be handsome too. She couldn't wait to seeing them with her own eyes.

69962769962796692696692769962769962769962769969276996276996276996276996276996276996276996

"Ah, darn it. I was too caught up in game centre! I was late to go home, now. I hope Chikusa and Ken would not be mad…!" Nagi ran to the parking area while looking at her watch. It was almost 10 p.m., and she had broken the night hour's rule. She should have been home at 9 p.m.

Then when she saw her car, suddenly there were some men came up in front of her. "Eh, what…?" she looked at those men, some holding bottles of beer in nervous look.

"Where are you going, _ojou-chan_ (1)?" one of those men asked.

"Excuse me, but I have to hurry," Nagi tried to ignore them and walked passed them, but suddenly her arm was caught by one of those men.

"The night have just begun, why do you hurry?" the other drunk man who caught Nagi's hand asked. His breath stink alcohol and Nagi really didn't like it.

"W-what do you want?" Nagi looked at them in offended look. She felt a really bad feeling now.

"Aren't you bored playing alone, why don't you play with us a little?" and the other just freely touched her breast.

"WAAH, NO!" Nagi's hand reacted in reflect and smacked the man's cheek hard.

"Hahaha, she's incredibly cute!" the other looked at her with predatory eyes as if they wanted to eat her alive.

"No, stop…! Someone…HELP!" Nagi screamed as those bastards wanted to do something inappropriate to her. She shut her eyes and prayed to whoever came to save her.

"Ha—h, here I thought I could sleep peacefully tonight."

Suddenly Nagi heard someone spoke.

_Eh?_

"Even if I've worked hard on chasing out every bug that became a hindrance, now you've ruined my resting time again, stupid girl."

_The voice…. Where does it come from?_

Nagi thought wonderingly even if she realized it was not the time to think like that. She was in a pinch. If she didn't do anything, she surely would be damned. Still, she couldn't help but wonder. The voice was really close to her, and it was as if the time stopped.

"You're really troublesome girl."

Then a blur of red eyes came into Nagi's vision as she suddenly fell.

_EH!?_

Nagi was really surprised. She didn't know why she fell. Heck, how could she fall if she was on the flat ground? Still, she really fell, deeply-deeply in the darkness.

"I hate coming out when you're still conscious. I wish you didn't have to know that I exist," that mysterious low beautiful reassuring tenor voice spoke again while Nagi suddenly couldn't even move. "But, you're in a big trouble now. I suppose I have to help you since it's my body as well,"

_Eh—!?_

Nagi was really shocked when she realized what happened.

69962769962796692696692769962769962769962769969276996276996276996276996276996276996276996

_The girl_ who was being held forcefully suddenly smirked.

"My, my…. old man…, you should know your place a little, you know?"

_The girl_'s voice turned to be lower and harder as _she_ grabbed one of the man's hands really hard, crushing and hurting him severely.

The man yelped painfully as the others looked at them, surprised at the changing of voice. Then, _the girl_ stood, revealing _herself_ who surprisingly became taller than those men. _She _threw away the men _she _crushed earlier and then looked at the others with _her _red and blue eyes.

"W-who are you!? Where do you come from!? Where's _the girl_!?" the others began to panic as they looked that _the girl_ they attacked earlier _was not a girl_ anymore. She turned to be…a MAN!

"The girl?" now the man who had red eye on the right side and blue eye on the left side, who still wore a girl clothes asked while raising his eyebrows. "Ah, if you mean Nagi, now she was sleeping inside me. Well, not really sleeping since I took control her body by force," he said while chuckling creepily.

The men in front of him paled severely as they looked at this new guy's creepy eyes and chuckle.

"Pardon my rudeness for ruining your fun. I am _Rokudo Mukuro_," he suddenly introduced himself. "I am sorry, but you really don't suit Nagi at all. That's why…," the man who introduced himself as Rokudo Mukuro said as he suddenly grabbed one the men on his collar with his two hands. "I will pay you for _taking care_ of Nagi," he smiled, no, smirked again, eyes glinting dangerously in the darkness. And then—,

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!" the wail, the scream, the bloody murder shriek from some men were heard really loudly, colouring and tearing the darkness of the night.

69962769962796692696692769962769962769962769969276996276996276996276996276996276996276996

Nagi closed her eyes and covered her ears tightly. She didn't dare to see or to hear what happen in front of her. She could see it. It was her, but it wasn't either. She didn't understand. She didn't have control on her body right now.

Then when suddenly the voice faded out, she could hear a man spoke. "Open your eyes, you troublesome girl."

Nagi opened her eyes a little and she found a man, a really handsome man with tall slender body and black-blue hair shaped like a pineapple's leaves in front of her. The man looked at her superiorly with his different coloured eyes. Red and blue, what contrast colours. Then when she looked at her surrounding, she could only look at the darkness.

"You—?" Nagi tried to speak, but her voice came out trembling when she looked back at the man.

"It's the first time we meet like this, ne, Nagi?" the man chuckled heartily seeing her confusion.

"Who are you?" she asked eventually.

"That's rude of you for not knowing about me, even if I am always inside you," he said again, confusing the poor girl even more.

_What?_

Nagi thought really confused, unable to understand at all.

"Well, never mind, since this is our first meeting, I suppose I shall introduce myself first," the man said slowly, and then suddenly there's a red chair beside him.

_Huh? Where the heck does that chair come from?_

Nagi looked at him and the chair with wide eyes. She thought she was hallucinating, but the man just sat down on the chair calmly. He seated his two hands comfortably on his folded knees. "My name is Rokudo Mukuro," he began suddenly, forcing Nagi back from her wondering thought, "And I am your alter ego," he continued.

………………………….

………………………………….

……………………………………………………………………

There's a really long brave silence before Nagi could digest the information. Then, upon understanding the meaning of that info, Nagi_, __**"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH!!"**_ shouted in a reaaaaaally shocked look.

**End of Chapter 1**

**Tbc…**

* * *

**(1) **_**Ojou-chan**_**: **literally meaning 'young lady' but it is said more casually than '_ojou-sama_'

**A/N: **Typical _shoujo_-story. Well, I know alter ego shall not change the appearance and gender, but it is _**KHR fandom**,_ anything abnormal can happen here, heheh. And I make it because I think it will be interesting…. This is just the beginning…. And later it will be more interesting…. Ah, and I am sorry if there are lots of grammar mistakes, since this is un-beta-ed. So if you like it, please be kind and leave me some reviews. Thanks for reading and reviewing! See you next chapter!

Love you all,

Lunaryu


	2. Stuck! Who's Mukuro?

**A/N: **Heya, minna! Luna-chi comes back again just for you with chapter 2 of this story! Thank you so much for the reviews you submitted in the previous chapter! They are really awesome! XD Anyway, no need to wait longer! Please take your time and ENJOY the story!

**Disclaimer and Warning: **_**take a look at previous chapter!**_

* * *

**My Boyfriend is My Alter Ego**

**Chapter 2: **_**Stuck in Boy's Body! Who is Rokudo Mukuro?**_

Morning in Rokudo residence…, the sun shone gently on the gorgeous house and yard, the colourful flowers from jasmine till roses bloomed beautifully and the droplets of water from mist last night on the leaves completed the morning view of this elegant residence.

Then…the owner of this graceful home, a. k. a. Rokudou Nagi was still peacefully sleeping on her king sized bed. She still had her eyes closed, feeling extremely warm and comfortable in her dreamless sleep. She turned around, tossing her hands gracefully to hug the pillow and gradually felt the morning sunshine on her face.

"Ngh…," Nagi moaned slightly as she felt the warmth, and then opened her eyes slowly. She looked at the window which had been pretty bright.

_It's morning already…?_

Nagi thought silently as she yawned slightly, rubbing her eyes. She woke up and got down from her bed to take a glass of water on a table in front of her bed. She drank slowly before sighing and once again tried to wake up from her dream.

Yup, a very disturbing dream last night, somehow she could freshly remember about the nightmare. Nagi sighed again before moving to the bathroom. Then, when she faced the mirror before washing her face, he saw a man who had been inside her dream last night, with his red and blue eyes staring at her from behind the mirror on her own freaking _reflection_.

You could guess what kind of reaction was emitted from it.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!" a very manly loud scream echoed through the halls of Rokudo's residence, resulting in Ken falling from his bed and Chikusa dropping a raw egg from his hand (he was making breakfast) to the kitchen's floor. Fortunately, Nagi's father and mother were not home that morning, or it would become a real commotion.

"What the hell was that?" Ken still sleepily yawning mumbled, asking no one in particular.

Chikusa hurriedly turned off the gas and ran upstairs to Nagi's room. Then he knocked at the girl's door. "Nagi-sama, did something happen?" he called, a bit panicked upon hearing the horror scream. He had not noticed that the voice of the scream before was a bit different from usual.

Nagi who was still setting her, not, _his_ horror face jerked and hurriedly ran to the door, stumbled on the way, and opened the door in a really panicked look.

"Chi-Chikusaaa! My body!! What happened to my body!?" she, no, _he _screamed again in complete horror.

Chikusa only widened his eyes in complete shock seeing Nagi. Now before him was a man wearing Nagi's blue pyjamas, staring at him with his glassed, scared, and confused red and blue eyes. "M-Mukuro…san?" he managed to ask lowly, absentmindedly, completely dumbstruck by the strangest reality in this world.

Upon hearing Mukuro's name, Nagi snapped. "Wait—, what did you call me?" Nagi asked, surprised and confused at the same time.

Chikusa blinked his eyes once. Then he blinked once again. "Err…, it can' be…. Are you by chance…Nagi-sama?" he asked unsurely.

Nagi nodded, almost crying because of the panicky. "W-what happen to me, Chikusa? Why has my body become a male's one?!" she wailed.

"Just—, clam down, Nagi-sama. Let's talk about it calmly," Chikusa said awkwardly as he tied to assure the poor girl—or supposedly a girl, but now she was a girl inside a male body which was taller than Chikusa himself.

699627699627699627699627099627699627699627699627699627699627699627699627699627699627699627

"OMG!" Ken almost laughed when he saw Nagi's feature. Seriously, he hardly could suppress the grin on his face if he didn't cover his mouth.

"Don't laugh, Ken! This isn't funny at all!" Nagi snapped. Now after being calm a bit, she or _he_ became extremely angry with Ken's response to this disaster.

"B-but, how can this happen?" Ken asked, almost escaped the snicker from his mouth. He stuttered as an effect of attempt to suppress it. "I mean…how can she turn out to be a man, hell, _different_ _body_?" Ken still set that smug face of him, making Nagi want to wipe it away.

"Hell if I know," Nagi said still twitching. Chikusa was silent, thinking hard. Well, not really hard, he admitted. He just tried to think a reason of why this happened.

Then the four eyes began to speak again after being silent for almost ten minutes. "Did something unusual happen last night?" he asked slowly.

"Ah, well…," Nagi looked away. She didn't want them to find out that she was attacked by some people last night and almost got raped. However then, she was unsure if the _accident_ after the attack really happened. She meant, she didn't really remember because she passed out after that-that…_what THAT?_

Nagi tried to remember now. She closed her eyes and her thought flew back to the night before….

"_My name is Rokudo Mukuro,_"

Nagi then opened her eyes again as she remembered about the name.

"_And I am your alter ego."_

Now Nagi's face was as pale as ghost.

_It was not a dream!!_

The poor girl covered her _male cheeks_ in a horror look. "NO WAY!!" she shrieked out dreadfully.

"What is _no way_?" Ken asked, rather surprised by the sudden screech.

"It's…it's that Rokudo Mukuro-guy! He did this!" Nagi pointed at her, err…himself unable to accept the fact. "I don't know what actually happened, but last night I was attacked by some bastards and suddenly I blanked out after hearing a man's voice. I could remember! I saw it somehow! I don't know what happened precisely but suddenly there's so much blood! I guessed the owner of that unfamiliar but yet familiar voice kicked their asses, and then I heard them speaking to someone I don't know, but I felt his voice was really, no _extremely_ close to me! Then, then—," Nagi was confused now. She didn't know what to tell anymore.

"Then what?" Chikusa asked a bit insistently in Nagi's perspective, but she ignored that. It was not the time to pry her bodyguard on why he really wanted to know about the accident.

Nagi set her, um…his eyes at Chikusa in confused look. "I-, I don't really remember, but he introduced himself to me," Nagi said slowly while trying to remember really hard. It was vague, but she indeed remembered that darkness and that miraculous red chair which appeared by itself from nowhere suddenly.

Nagi closed her eyes again and tried to remember what kind of face this Rokudo Mukuro had. She remembered it little by little, from his weird hairstyle which was shaped like the leaves of pineapple and then she also began to remember that wicked smirk on his face. Thus she could actually grasp the raw picture of the man inside her dream last night.

Mukuro had blue coloured left eye and red coloured right eye.

"_At least you remember,"_

Suddenly a voice rang again inside Nagi;s head. Nagi stood abruptly, widened her, oh, _his_ eyes as a response of the sudden event. "What? Who's talking?" she asked while looking frantically for a physical form of the voice, but of course she didn't find anything. She began to worry Chikusa and Ken when she started to speak to herself.

"Where are you?" Nagi spoke again.

_... _The voice was silent for awhile before it talked again. _"I thought I had given you a very vivid clear demonstration and explanation last night, but it seems your skull is quite thick so my voice and intelligence can't be transferred to you even a percent. Are you really an idiot?"_ the voice rang meanly on Nagi's ear, but she even didn't have chance to get angry because she was so confused.

_H-he's so mean!_

Nagi thought between her confusion.

"_Yeah, I am,"_ the voice talked back as if it could read Nagi's mind.

_WHAT!? How come!?_

"_Nagi-chan…I thought I had told you that I was your other personality, right? Of course I will know what you're thinking because you are me partially…no, even wholly. How come you forget about that important matter only in a night?"_ the voice spoke again in sneering tone.

Nagi turned red at that either from shame or anger or even both. "Shut up! Who do you think you are!?" she shouted at the invisible voice. In which it was the same as she shouted at herself.

"_It's difficult if your other half doesn't even have your quality even a bit…,"_ the voice sighed deeply, really dissatisfied with this matter. _"Well, if I tell you once more, you'll get understand eventually,"_ the voice appeared again now in smugger tone.

Nagi sweated heavily at that. Then she turned her face at Chikusa and Ken who were looking at her interestedly. "Do you hear that voice?" Nagi asked her two bodyguards.

"What voice?" Chikusa asked.

"You're talking to yourself, Nagi-chan. We don't hear anything except your voice," Ken completed.

"It's Rokudo Mukuro! He talks to me directly into my head!" Nagi yelled, pretty frustrated by the possibility of her having hallucination about the voice.

Chikusa and Ken went silent at that, and then looked at each other secretively, making Nagi feel extremely curious of what they were thinking about. They looked odd. "What?" Nagi asked, unable to hold her curiosity.

"We know Rokudo Mukuro," Chikusa spoke suddenly.

"Oi, Kaki-pi!" Ken tried to stop him.

"It's alright, Ken. Nagi-sama has right to know about it as well because it involves her as well, right?" Chikusa said. Ken looked minded, but then he let Chikusa continue his intention.

"What is it about?" Nagi asked again, look extremely bewildered now.

"Rokudo Mukuro was…your twin brother," Chikusa said.

Nagi blinked once. Then she blinked again. "He is _what_?" she asked again, unable to digest the information.

"It's not _'is'_ Nagi-chan. Rokudo Mukuro was the name of your twin brother. He was supposed to be your twin brother, but he died inside your mom's womb even before he was born," Ken continued Chikusa's explanation.

Now Nagi was speechless. She still tried to digest information, but it was too shocking she didn't know how to react. "No one…," at least she talked again, but she still looked unsure. "No one had ever told me that before…."

Chikusa fixed the position of his glasses and didn't say anything. Ken only set his solemn look.

"Then," now Nagi looked straight at Ken and Chikusa again. "If he's already dead, how can you two know him? And what the hell did he do to my body? And what does he want by appearing inside me?" Nagi asked again, bombarding the two high school bodyguards and now looking really annoyed with those unanswered mysteries.

"For the second and the third questions, we don't know the answer," Ken lifted his hand in giving up mode.

"As how we know Mukuro-sama, it's a long story," Chikusa closed his eyes, still expressionless, but Nagi could see the faint smile on his stiff face.

Nagi twitched, "and would you please do me a favour and freaking _tell_ me about it?" she asked in annoyed look, well aside being surprised by the faint changing in Chikusa's expression. It must have been a big matter that Chikusa even showed any expression, and Nagi wanted to know what could make this icy-man smile.

"Mukuro-san had saved us before," Ken said, beginning the story. "You also know what kind of people we were back then right, Nagi-chan? Six years ago we're still gangsters even if we're still ten year old kids. We lived in bloody days and nights. We always faced danger until we lost ability to believe anyone else. We lived a soulless life alone, wandering aimlessly just like walking corpses. We suffered so much until we couldn't feel anymore. Living was worse than dying. Then, one day when we were almost being killed by members of other gangsters, Mukuro-san appeared and saved us.

"_Why don't you come with me?"_

"Whenever I remember his face and his voice at that time, the first time he spoke to us in that pool of blood, I am always mesmerized by those red and blue eyes which were glinting dangerously yet beautifully in the darkness, his cold yet sincere expression, and his gentle playful tone. It was definitely a love at first sight." Ken lifted his thumb at Nagi and grinned widely.

Nagi face faulted.

Chkusa coughed. "In short," he began to continue Ken's explanation, "the one who could make us feel alive again is Mukuro-san."

"Hey—, you're not serious, right? I mean, it doesn't make any sense! If he's dead even before he was born, how could he even save you?" Nagi protested still completely confused.

"We haven't finished our story yet, Nagi-chan," Ken said while lifting his two hands in front of his chest. "After that we really followed him. However then he spoke something like this,

"_I can only appear for a short of time a day and only at night time. That's why; I want you to watch 'the other me' during the day. She's such a clumsy silly girl. I can't stand watching her fooled around by bugs' everyday,"_ Mukuro said in his playful smile while walking slowly before he turned his face at Ken and Chikusa behind him. "Welcome to my house," Mukuro said, backing the gates of Rokudo's residence. _"Still, I am not the legitimate successor of this family. It's my younger twin sister,"_ he continued. _"Her name is Nagi. I want you to watch over her when I am sleeping." _

"So we're here right now," Ken finished.

"The reason we stubbornly asked your father to be your bodyguard, Nagi-sama, was due to Mukuro-sama's request," Chkusa added.

"That doesn't answer the question!" Nagi still protested stubbornly. She didn't give a damn about their reasons to be her guards; she only wanted to know how come a dead person was able to communicate with a living person!

"Well, we also didn't notice that at first," Ken said again while scratching his head. When we asked the maids about Mukuro-san, they always turned pale and refused to talk. We knew the truth that Mukuro-san was dead from your father after all the maids had been dismissed. Still we didn't know how Mukuro-san could appear as a living person and we didn't dare to ask or we would be quarantine as they considered us crazy," he continued.

"However, it didn't stop our curiosity. Then we began to notice that every time Mukuro-sama appeared, Nagi-sama was nowhere to find," Chikusa spoke again.

"The rest we only guessed that maybe, not, _probably_ Mukuro-san and Nagi-chan were one person," Ken continued again.

"What?" Nagi widened her eyes comically.

"That's why; we said Mukuro-sama is _you_, Nagi-chan," Ken repeated and Chikusa nodded.

Nagi's eyes turned white when she heard that, unable to entirely receive the shock, and then she blanked out again.

"Waa—h, Nagi-chan, hang on!" Ken hurriedly caught her body when she passed out, but because her body was _his_ body right now and it was heavier and taller than Ken, the boy couldn't fully support it and they fell to th floor.

"Ken, Nagi-sama!" Ken hurriedly helped them.

At that time, once again, Nagi was drowning again to the darkness. She could still hear ken and Chkusa call her worriedly, but she just couldn't take the shock well. Thus she decided to run away from reality that is to be unconscious by passing out. She hoped when she woke up later, she would fins that this was only a nightmare. Still, she forgot one thing.

The realm of consciousness was _his_ sanctuary. Rokudo Mukuro was waiting for Nagi to come again to his place. He was sitting comfortably on his imaginary chair when Nagi appeared in front of him again.

"Welcome to my room again, Nagi," the pineapple head greeted the shocked girl with his 'kufufu' small laugh.

Oh, Nagi was totally _damned._

**End of Chapter 2**

**Tbc…**

* * *

**A/N: **Yay, chapter 2 is done! And I know it's quite short and evil cliff-hanger. Sorry for that. Well, I am still trying to figure out how to make a romantic conversation between our two main characters, but it's quite difficult. Anyway, I have made Nagi too oOC here, so I don't want to ruin Muku-chan's character. He is supposed to be playful and mean, but I also want to show how he loves his Nagi. Anyway, I need feed back from you, so don't hesitate to review, ok? And oh yeah, sorry if there are grammar and spelling mistakes, because this story in un-beta-ed.

Well then, I guess it will be all for this chapter. Meet again next chapter, thanks for reading, and I LOVE you all!

With Love,

Lunaryu


	3. Panic! First Experience in Kokuyo!

**A/N: **Now it's the time to update! Sorry for the long wait and thank you very much for the reviews in previous chapter, though I don't know why they are less than the first chapter. Anyway, I don't care, as long as there are still people reading this story and are kind enough to give any feed back, I will continue writing! Here, an update special for you, guys!

**Disclaimer & Warning: **_**it's better to look at first chapter and read it carefully so you will not miss any of disclaimers and warnings; same goes for the story**_

* * *

**My Boyfriend is My Alter Ego**

**Chapter 3: **_**Panic! First Experience in Kokuyo!?**_

"Welcome to my room again, Nagi," Mukuro smiled at her softly.

"You—!" Nagi stepped back as she looked at Mukuro's smiling face. She looked at him warily while clenching her fists in front her chest. Honestly, she was a bit scared at first. Still…, when she glanced at his face carefully, she absolutely noticed that this man was a really gorgeous boy.

Nagi couldn't help blushing at that.

"What's wrong, Nagi? Come here." Mukuro gave her a heart-warming smile while offering his hand from his chair.

Nagi didn't know why, but she just couldn't resist his eyes and his smile. "Come here." He repeated and somehow, Nagi walked to his direction without her even realizing it!

_Jeez, what are you doing, Nagi!?_

She wanted to scream at herself like that, but she just couldn't let her gaze off of Mukuro's. The man in front of her only smiled, as sincere as he looked like. While looking at the beautiful form in front of her, she was suddenly very close to him.

"Good girl," Mukuro said, seeming happy as he ruffled Nagi's soft hair.

Nagi flinched at the unfamiliar touch, but strangely, she didn't hate it at all. Moreover, it was warm and relaxing. Nagi felt comfortable when Mukuro touched her like that.

Some times later, the cool girl opened her mouth, but she didn't know what to say. In the end she only stared at him, eyes demanding explanation of what actually happened to her.

Mukuro seemed noticing that and he chuckled. "You're not as active as yesterday, Nagi-chan," he said, amused.

Nagi blushed again. She tried to remember her first meeting with Mukuro yesterday. She indeed screeched a lot when she was told that Mukuro was her alter ego. Well, it couldn't be helped. It was not her fault. Everyone would do the same as her if they're told that they had an alter ego inside them, right?

"W-what is it…actually?" Nagi asked in the end. She herself was not really sure what 'it' she was talking about, but it seemed Mukuro understood it more than her.

"About why your body became like 'this'?" the man smirked and pointed at himself.

Nagi nodded slowly.

"Ah…I don't know," Mukuro answered in a cheerful look.

There's a long brave silence after the irresponsible answer.

"WHAT!? How come you don't know!?" Nagi burst out in a red face after that, clenching her fists in front of her chest hard, surprising Mukuro until he fell from the chair.

"_Maa, maa_, calm down, Nagi-chan…," Mukuro stood up slowly, still smiling, but a bead of sweat was on his cheek.

Nagi's bewildered expression told him 'how can I calm!?' even though she didn't say anything.

"Ah…I have a raw guess actually," Mukuro said while sitting once again on his chair.

Once again, Nagi's expression told Mukuro 'I don't care it's raw or ripe as long as the reason is rational and believable!'

Mukuro sweat dropped at that. "Your expression surely told me a lot more than your words," he said slowly.

Nagi blushed again, but she just couldn't say what she wanted to say aloud.

"Right…maybe it's because I took control of your body by force last night," Mukuro began while putting his fingers on his chin, acting as if he were thinking. "Usually, I'd wait for you to fall asleep before coming to surface, but yesterday you're still fully conscious when I forced myself to come to surface (it's your fault for getting caught up in that mess after all). When I came out, your body turned to _mine_. It seems the side effect of taking control your body by force is I couldn't fully remove the trace of my _being_ after I finished. So I guess…for the time being, you have to bear with _my_ form," Mukuro explained easily in a carefree tone.

"What?" Now Nagi really do speak aloud, her face looking really stunned.

"Well, in short you have to bear to become a boy," Mukuro cleared it out.

"No way!" Nagi shrieked again while clutching her hair with two hands, face in a complete horror.

"Ah, you've become talkative again," Mukuro seemed happy by that.

Nagi turned her face at Mukuro, glaring (she actually glared at him), seeming putting the blame on him.

"Hey, yesterday you're really in a pinch. It's a good thing I helped you out, you know?" Mukuro reminded her.

Then Nagi remembered that and her face became red again in embarrassment. "I-I am sorry for causing so much trouble for you," she said while fidgeting timidly. "And thank you for saving me yesterday," she continued.

Mukuro widened his eyes a bit, seeming surprised before he chuckled. "You're welcome, Nagi-chan."

Nagi blushed again seeing his smile. "Hey, Mu-Mukuro-san…," she called slowly, a bit unsurely as Mukuro set his soft gaze at Nagi. "Why are you…appearing inside me?" Nagi couldn't help asking. She really didn't know why Mukuro was there, what he was doing and what he wanted from her.

Mukuro was silent as he smiled again, but his smile looked solemn now. Nagi looked up at Mukuro and he opened his mouth, speaking something but his voice seemed away. Nagi couldn't catch it quite well.

_Eh?_

Suddenly Nagi's vision of Mukuro blurred.

_Are?_

"It's the time…. For today, please ask Chikusa and Ken what to do,"

Nagi only caught that line before suddenly the darkness was torn apart by a blinding light and she came back to reality as she opened her eyes.

Nagi was on the sofa, and Ken was playing a game boy beside her. "Ken?" she shifted and tried to sit.

"Ah, you've regained consciousness," Ken hurriedly pushed the pause button of the game boy, and put it on the table. Then he took a glass of hot strawberry milk and offered it in front of Nagi. "Drink; it will make you feel better," he said in a small grin.

Nagi took the glass on her…err, _his_ hand absentmindedly before he smiled as he realized that Ken had gone the trouble to make it for him. It was his favorite flavor. "Thanks," he said in a happy look.

Ken blushed when he saw Mukuro's face with a cute smile like that even though he knew it was Nagi, but his face was Mukuro's right now, so be it.

Suddenly a tray stuck on Ken's head, surprising the wild looking boy.

Ken abruptly grabbed the tray before it fell. "Jeez, what is it, Kaki-pi?" Ken asked the boy who suddenly appeared behind him, while taking the tray off his head. His gaze was caught by the delicious looking breakfast, some fried eggs and a bowl of miso soup.

"That's your breakfast," Chikusa said expressionlessly as always. Then he turned to Nagi. "Nagi-sama, your breakfast is on the table," he continued.

"Jeez, you didn't have to be so cold, Kaki-pi," Ken mumbled in annoyance. "And don't put the tray on my head," he continued, protesting as the other guy only ignored him.

Nagi looked at Chikusa's coolness in awe and he witnessed the usual morning scene in a warm smile. "Hey," he called his two bodyguards and they turned their faces at him. "Let's have breakfast together," he asked.

Ken and Chikusa were surprised at the sudden invitation, but then Ken only smiled widely and Chikusa smiled small at him while saying, "Ok and as you wish" in the same grateful tone and in unison.

699699669966996699669966996699669966996699669966996699669966996699669966996699669966996

"Then…what should I do?" Nagi asked himself as he looked at his own reflection, Mukuro's reflection in the mirror.

Nagi had initiated to borrow some clothes from Ken and Chikusa to wear. He was feeling really weird when he took off his clothes. His beautiful breasts were gone and there was something strange between her legs. He didn't even dare to look at that.

_This sucks…!_

Nagi sighed. Well, at least his form or precisely, Mukuro's form, as a boy was sexy though. He's actually really attractive and Nagi was sure, even (some) men would be interested in him sexually.

He actually shuddered after thinking something as vulgar as that.

"Nagi-chan," Suddenly Ken opened his room door. "Here's your—,"

"GYAAH! Don't come in!" as a sudden reaction, Nagi yelled and threw a pillow at Ken's face while trying to cover his body, cutting Ken's line.

"Oww!" The pillow connected to Ken's face quite hard and he fell to the floor. "Oww-oww," Ken howled while stroking his face. "What are you doing, Nagi-chan?" he asked then, rather annoyed.

"That's my line! What do you think you're doing, barging to my room as you like…I am changing my clothes, _baka_!" Nagi yelled and threw more pillows at ken in really red face.

"Hey, wait—!" Ken tried to dodge all the pillows (_Jeez how many pillows do you have actually!?_). "Stop throwing!" Ken yelled in the end.

Nagi stopped his attempt at throwing his lion plushy and pouted angrily at Ken, face still red, while still trying to cover his body.

"Jeez, you…how many times do you think I've seen you naked since you're a kid?" Ken asked.

"That's when I am a kid! I am 16 years old girl right now!" Nagi threw the lion after all.

Ken caught t easily. "Which part of you as a girl right now?" he asked sweat dropping.

Nagi blushed hard at that. "Shut up!" Then he threw another plushy at him and he caught it again.

"Well, anyway, here're your clothes," Ken offered the clothes to Nagi, not looking at her direction because he knew Nagi would punch him if he did.

"Oh?" Nagi put down his dolphin plushy as he caught the green clothes on Ken's hand. "What's this?" he took the clothes and put them separately on his bed. It's a green upper part _gakuran_ and a pair of long shorts in the same color as the upper part. Then inside the gakuran was a soldier-patterned tank top.

_Wow, this is unfamiliar gakuran…and the tank top is quite cool._

Nagi thought while carefully valuating the clothes.

"It's Mukuro-san's school uniform," Ken said suddenly.

Nagi turned his face at Ken. The boy still didn't look at her, but he knew Nagi needed explanation because his expression was read even though Ken didn't see him (he'd been with Nagi really long time after all). "When Mukuro-san comes out, he always wears that, and yeah, the school does exist. The name is Kokuyo's Senior High Scholl."

"Kokuyo? That's a neighbor town," Nagi commented oddly.

"Well, yeah. Is there any other Kokuyo here?" Ken rolled his eyes. Nagi pouted at that.

"Then…how come he can attend a school? He hardly comes out, does he?" Nagi asked while putting the tank top on.

"He always comes out at night after you fall asleep," Ken said.

Nagi face faulted. "The hell…, then how can he attend the school if he _always_ comes out at night?"

"He attends the night school. Don't you know? There's a class for students with special case in Kokuyo. The class starts at 00.00 until 4.00 in the morning," Ken completed his explanation.

_That's crazy_._ Where does that school put the law of education anyway? Holding a class after midnight like that…._

Nagi frowned as he put on the long shorts. "I bet that school must be crazy," he shook his head pitifully.

"Don't say it like that. The school is quite interesting, you know," Ken exclaimed. "I go to the same school after all," he added, now looking at Nagi after making sure he would not kick him (he'd finished putting his clothes on).

_Well, it's not like I will be in this body forever…and I am kind of curious about Mukuro's life too. I want to know about him more…._

"_Nagi…."_

Nagi blushed when he remembered about Mukuro's face and voice. The cool relaxing voice echoed in his ears and he couldn't help being mesmerized by it.

"Nagi-chan…your face is red (_not that I mind_)," Ken's face suddenly on Nagi's shoulder.

Nagi widened his eyes as he realized that Ken's grinning teasing face was beside him. "Don't grin like that at other people's face!" and he punched Ken's face hard, face redder in embarrassment.

Nagi stomped outside his room still very embarrassed and annoyed, leaving Ken K.O. on the floor (Nagi's body was Mukuro's after all. Of course the strength would be different from his usual _woman _punch).

699699669966996699669966996699669966996699669966996699669966996699669966996699669966996

"Is it Kokuyo Senior High School?" Nagi asked while looking at the dark building from the car window as Chikusa, he, and Ken went to school before the night class started in Kokuyo.

"Yep, welcome to our school, Nagi-chan!" Ken got out from the car and presented the haunted-looking building at Nagi in a wide grin. Chikusa only nodded and turned off the car engine before he also got out from the car and fixed his glasses' position.

Nagi looked at the building again in 'I _really_ don't want to go in' expression. "I hate haunted house," he exclaimed and refused to get out from the car.

"It's a school," Chikusa replied slowly.

"That's not the point. I hate haunted thing," Nagi said again, face not looking at his bodyguards now.

"There's no ghost in this school. It's a full-humans school, Nagi-chan," Ken smirked.

"Your face and voice are really unconvincing," Nagi closed his eyes and looked another way, away further than before.

Chikusa sighed while closing his eyes. "Maybe Mukuro-sama should not attend the school today," he said.

"Aww, what a waste, he's so close at getting a title of the most diligent student in this school for his record for always attending the lessons," Ken added while putting his hands behind his head, body turning away from the car.

The guilt suddenly struck Nagi's chest.

"Well, if it's for Nagi-sama, I think Mukuro-sama will tolerate it," Chikusa pushed his glasses again coolly and followed Ken.

_Damn it…. They must be doing it on purpose to force me—!_

Nagi thought in an annoyed face. He was not stupid enough to fall to such trick, but the guilt indeed felt stronger than his pride and his _fear_ to the unfamiliar and unidentified school.

Nagi looked at the school once again and he gulped.

_Well, just for tonight…I think it will no hurt to try. Anyway, Ken and Chikusa are here to accompany me. Ghosts or whatever will not dare to hurt me…since Chikusa and Ken are more ferocious than devils…._

"Wait," Nagi spoke out as his bodyguards stopped walking. "Fine, I'll go," he got out from car and walked slowly to Ken's and Chikusa's side.

Ken grinned widely in a teasing mode as Chikusa only smiled small.

699699669966996699669966996699669966996699669966996699669966996699669966996699669966996

The moment Nagi stepped his feet inside the gates, suddenly some people rushed out and made lines in front of him (Chikusa and Ken were behind him).

"Eh, w-what, what?!" Nagi started panicking when those men and women's eyes were centered at him.

"Good morning, Mukuro-san!" and suddenly they greeted him in unison while bending their bodies.

_WHAT!?_

Nagi was shocked. He didn't expect to be greeted so formally like that by many people…not, Kokuyo's students? Classmates…? No, the third year and second year as well…why were they bowing at him!?

_W-what should I do? Should I greet them back?_

Nagi sweated a lot as he didn't know what to do. He glanced at Chikusa and Ken behind him, but the two boys did the same thing as them. They even closed their eyes for god sake! They never did that to him…err, to Nagi's woman body before!

Nagi felt like protesting right now, but it's not the right time to do such thing! He had to do something to the piles of humans in front of him right now. Nagi could not get the help from Chikusa and Ken, so he did something he thought it would be right to face such situation.

Nagi greeted them back "G-good morning," and he even _smiled_.

Hundreds pairs of eyes, including Chikusa and Ken set their awe gazes at him after they stood straight again.

"Waaah, Mukuro-san, you're in a good mood today," one of the students said in a hearty smile.

"Eh?" Nagi was surprised at that.

_Is Mukuro usually in a bad mood?_

"Mukuro-san, you're also so cool today!"

_Who's talking just now!? I thought I heard a boy's voice!_

Nagi glanced around to find the owner of the voice.

"Mukuro-san, today's class will be really interesting!"

_What now? Is he a mood-maker or something?_

"Mukuro-san, I love you!"

"Mukuro-san! Mukuro-san!"

And suddenly those people began to crowd him.

_What the hell!?_

"Alright, alright, minna-san," suddenly Ken stood in front of Mukuro. Everyone went silent at Ken's appearance. "Just because he talked back to you, it doesn't mean he wants to associate with you more than before," he said. "If you pissed him off with your noisy 'gyaa-gyaa' we would do whatever we could to remove you from his presence," Ken smiled, no, smirked evilly at them.

Chikusa only pushed his glasses up while looking at the people in front of them coldly, threateningly.

Then, the crowd suddenly made several steps backward, giving more spaces to Nagi, Chikusa, and Ken to _breathe_ andwalk more freely.

Ken sighed slowly and looked at Nagi's confused frightened face. "Don't make a face like that, Nagi-chan, they will not eat you (_as long as we're here though_)," Ken said in a grin again.

"Don't be too friendly to them, Nagi-sama. Mukuro-sama's face is really attractive and charming (_plus his body is really mouth-watering_). Many people want him, so you must be able to make some distances to them, or they would eat you alive (_Mukuro-sama will kill them if they dare to touch him though_)," Chikusa warned him.

Nagi's face turned pale at that.

"Hey, don't scare her like that, Kaki-pi," Ken sweat dropped at Chikusa's choice of words. "Well, don't worry too much, Nagi-chan. That's why we're here for you," Ken turned at Nagi again and smiled widely.

"Thanks…," Nagi replied sourly as he closed his eyes in pitiful look. He really was not convinced at all.

Then with a glare from Ken, everyone stepped aside and let Mukuro's gang walked through them to the building and to the class.

Nagi looked at the still empty class in odd look. "There's no on here…."

"There's a rule that the boss should be inside the classroom first before his underling," Ken chirped beside him.

"Eh!? Does it mean Mukuro-san's a boss!?" Nagi turned his face at Ken in disbelief.

"Yes, and not for this class, but a boss for this school," Chikusa added.

"Seriously!?" Nagi looked horrified at that.

"Yep, that's why…you should behave like a boss in front of them," Ken adjoined more.

"What the hell should I do? I am not even a boss! And I don't know how to become one!" Nagi paled in horror at that. "And this is ridiculous! Why is there a boss at a school like this? Aren't they supposed to study under the school's rules?" he still could protest thought.

"Well, the general school's rules don't apply in this night-class, because this is a _special_ class for _special_ students with _special_ cases after all," Ken put his bag on his table while grinning maniacally.

Chikusa also put his bag on his desk. "We're here because Mukuro-sama's here," Chikusa said while turning his face at Nagi, his glasses illuminating the moonlight from the wide window beside him. "This is a class developed by Mukuro-sama for people like us, people who can't live and study normally like normal kids in our ages because of our unusual backgrounds."

Nagi gulped when he heard that.

He never knew. Nagi was always with his bodyguards, but he still didn't know much about them at all. He never knew that his bodyguards had school like this and he never knew these sides of them, their night lives.

To think that Mukuro knew about it all and about her life and not vice versa…, it's unfair.

"Tell me more," Nagi said suddenly, surprising Ken and Chikusa. "Tell me more about you and about Mukuro-san, about this school, and bout your lives," Nagi looked at Chikusa and Ken surely. "I…want to know you more…."

Ken and Chikusa glanced at each other in surprised looks, but then, "Pft…" Ken chuckled and Chikusa looked away while covering his mouth.

Nagi face faulted at the unpredictable reaction. "What?" he asked pretty annoyed.

"Sorry, sorry, Nagi-chan…. It's just…you're so similar to Mukuro-san in that manner," Ken said, still chuckling and grinning, trying really hard to hold his laughter.

"We almost thought you're Mukuro-sama," Chikusa appended, still covering his mouth with trembling hand, looking like he also tried his best not to laugh.

Nagi blushed pink at that. "W-well, we're alter egos after all," Nagi said slowly. "It's not really strange if we think a same thing, right?"

"No," Ken said after slowly began to calm. "Nagi-chan is Nagi-chan and Muro-san is Mukuro-san, right?" he blinked one of his eyes at Chikusa.

"Yes, to us…you're different people," Ken looked at Nagi in a soft gaze.

"And…the two of you are important for us…."

_Chikusa…, Ken…._

Nagi smiled softly at them. "Yes, you're also important for me and I believe, for Mukuro-san too."

699699669966996699669966996699669966996699669966996699669966996699669966996699669966996

When the class started later, everyone, including Nagi, Chikusa, Ken, and some people around their age, sat on their seats silently.

_Ooh, the class seems normal…._

Nagi thought while he looked at his surrounding.

Then after two minutes, a strange old man whose shoulders became a nest of a yellow bird entered the classroom and stood in front of the class.

_The hell is he? A teacher?_

Nagi thought, feeling sick immediately seeing the guy's face. In his eyes he looked kinda like a sick perverted old man, and he completely hated him the moment he saw him.

"Right class, today we will learn a strategy to face a problem," he began.

_Math?_

Nagi thought, wanting to groan. He hated Math. It's troublesome.

"This is a strategy how to win without fighting," the man said suddenly.

…………………………………_... HUH!?_

Nagi widened his eyes comically while sweat dropping from the back of his head.

"Firstly, you must know the enemy's weakness in detail then use it to threat him as your ultimate weapon to…and…blah, blah, blah…."

Nagi couldn't listen to the guy's explanation anymore as he felt like fainting.

_WTF!?_

That's the only thing running in Nagi's thought for the rest of that lesson.

Finishing the lesson, Nagi's face had been as pale as whiteboard. "The. Hell. Is. That. LESSON?" he could only ask something like that to Chikusa and Ken when the moved to their next class.

Ken sniggered. "That's that Bird-guy's hobby," he said maniacally.

"Is he some kind of pervert?" Nagi really wanted to vomit now.

"He IS a pervert," Chikusa replied coolly. Nagi looked at him as if he was an alien from Pluto.

"Trust us, you would not want to be with him alone," Ken laughed at that.

_Then why is he a teacher!? Are you insane for letting a guy like that teach in a school!?_

Nagi wanted to scream at them like that, but he held his intention as they had arrived at the next class.

When they stepped their feet in the classroom, a voice greeted them. "Welcome to PE class,"

Nagi shuddered when he heard the low righteous voice. He looked up slowly, but regretted immediately as he was faced by a very strong looking man with wild black hair, and to his horror, he was holding a very big iron ball on his ONE hand. Nagi wanted to run away as soon as possible suddenly.

_Now some crazy sadist PE teacher!? What the hell is wrong with this school!?_

Nagi wanted to cry, really wanted to cry literally right now.

After doing some crazy chemical lesson and blowing up some rooms, now the seemed normal lesson began. There were problems on the table, but there's no teacher.

_Huh? Now a lesson without teacher?_

Nagi thought oddly. However, after anticipating so many events, this normal atmosphere was somehow unusual, and he became more alerted. "Maybe it just _seems_ normal, but there's actually an evil plot behind this…." Nagi muttered slowly as suddenly a pair of hawk eyes bore to his back.

Nagi shuddered several worse degrees from the previous one and hurriedly turned his face at the eyes. He was really surprised when he saw a boy in her age with smooth short straight black hair glared at him a if he wanted to kill him.

_Now what? A guy who has grudge to Mukuro?!_

Nagi cried inwardly while thinking badly. However, he ended up looking at the boy pretty intently after that. He was kinda strange. When everyone sat down, he kept standing on the back of the class, seeming watching them like an observer. Oh, and he didn't wear a Kokuyo's school uniform. He used a white blouse covered with a black _gakuran_ from his shoulders and a black pair of long shorts. Then there's a red band on his right arm with letters on it. Nagi couldn't really red the letters, but it's short of like…a security? He's not very sure.

However, despite the weird impression, Nagi couldn't help admitting that the boy was quite cool. He's the coolest guy Nagi had met so far in this school… Well, let's say he's standing equally with Mukuro…or himself, right now. Still, he only stood still like that silently without making any move. Nagi was so curious about it until he asked Ken.

"Hey, who is that?" Nagi whispered lowly, not wanting to be heard.

"Ah, that stoic guy behind us?" Ken asked back. Nagi nodded. "His name is Hibari Kyouya. Don't mind him. He's always like that," he said while chuckling lowly.

"What do you mean?" Nagi was not satisfied with the answer so he pried more.

"Well, he's kind of observer…, but he's just there because he wants to," Ken replied.

"But he glares at me as if he wanted to bite me to death (_he indeed wants to bite me to death, I think..._)," Nagi protested.

"Well, he's like that to everyone. Trust me, he's not this school's student," Ken continued.

"So why is he here?" Nagi asked more.

"Well, he has a little grudge to Mukuro-san," Ken began slowly while scratching his wild hair. "I am not so sure, but he just makes sure that Mukuro-san doesn't expand his authority to his own town…. He's kind of a boss to a certain town,"

"What town?" Nagi asked curiously.

"Namimori," Chikusa said suddenly, making Ken and Nagi turn their faces at him. "He's Hibari Kyouya, the president of Disciplinary committee of Namimori Senior High School and the leader of Namimori town itself. He's here to make sure that Mukuro-sama will do nothing to harm his beloved town," he continued.

"Oh…," Nagi nodden in understanding. "But, OI! What the hell did Mukuro-san do to make him alerted like that!?" he unconsciously stated that out loud, making the rest of the class, including that guy called Hibari, give attention to him.

Nagi clasped his mouth again, suddenly realized that he had made a commotion again. _Crap!_

"Shut up and silence, Rokudo Mukuro. Or I'll bite you to death," Hibari suddenly spoke and held out his tonfa.

_The hell!?_

Really, this school was really hard to figure out.

699699669966996699669966996699669966996699669966996699669966996699669966996699669966996

Nagi almost died the moment the class was over. He just…wanted to go home and get some sleep before he fainted with the craziness of his _body_ and his _night_ at Kokuyo Senior High School.

Now he, Ken and Chikusa were on the way outside the school to their car when suddenly,

"Mukuro-chaaan!" A girl in short brown hair came, flying from nowhere and grabbed Nagi's neck.

"EH!?" Nagi was shocked for the…more than third or fourth (?) time that day.

"Aww, Mukro-chan, you're awesomely cool too today!" the girl tightened her hug at him while snuggling her head at her face.

"St-stop! Wh-who are you!?" Nagi panicked again.

"Stop it, M.M. Mukuro-san doesn't like it," Ken tore the girl from Nagi easily.

"Eeh, Ken is cruel—! I want to be with Mukuro-san all night after the class," the girl whined, sounding as spoiled and as sweet as she could to win Nagi's attention.

"That trick won't work on Mukuro-san, M.M," coming a reply from Chikusa in the other way, the cool boy opened his book and began to read while walking.

"Chikusa is as cold as always, ne…," the girl who was called M.M. by Chikusa and Ken sweat dropped before she looked at Nagi's surprised confused face. "Humm…Mukuro-chan is a bit different today," she said suddenly.

Ken and Nagi (and Chikusa a bit) snapped at that.

_She's sharp!_

Nagi thought anxiously. Ken thought nervously. Chikusa only pushed his glasses up his nose again.

"He's more jumpy than before—, but it makes him cuter. I don't really mind it!" M.M. smiled cheerily at that.

_Thank God she's a simpleton!_

Nagi sighed while crying inwardly. Ken covered his mouth to suppress his urge to laugh at her stupidity. Chikusa flipped another page on his book still expressionlessly.

"Ne, ne, Mukuro-chan—," M.M. leered at Mukuro in seductive mode. "Let's have a date tonight—," she said purring like a cat.

Nagi shivered as she heard the tone in a really unpleasant way. He felt like running away actually, but he dared to ask. "W-why should I?"

"E—h, aren't we dating? Isn't it normal to have a date when you're dating?" she asked pouting.

Nagi was silent for approximately two or three minutes before he, "WHAT!?" reacted, widened his eyes in a complete shock.

Ken sweat dropped and Chikusa almost dropped his book. Ken glanced at Chikusa with a look 'Is that really right?'

Chikusa pushed his glasses again on his nose as he sighed and shook his head, suddenly feeling really tired.

"Oh, no! You forgot that already? Mukuro-chan is cruel—!" M.M. pretended to cry.

Nagi had broken out so much sweat that he felt dehydration attacked his body and mind. He felt dizzy suddenly.

_Is she serious!? That Mukuro…seriously?! Is this girl really his type!?_

Nagi felt the world would end soon. He couldn't believe it. This girl just didn't MATCH him at all! He thought Mukuro's standard would be higher since he was so handsome, but this girl—!? Nagi wanted to puke.

"_She is not my type,"_

Suddenly Mukuro's voice was heard and Nagi snapped in a surprise.

"_She always says something confusing like that. Just ignore her,"_

Nagi was silent again after hearing Mukuro's statement. "Is that really it? You didn't do anything to her did you?" she murmured to herself in doubting tone.

"_Hey, I am a gentleman. I won't do anything inappropriate to a girl,"_

Mukuro tried to defend himself. Nagi still doubted him though, but he didn't say anything.

"…_Alright, I'd kissed her once,"_

Mukuro confessed.

"HA! I knew it!" Nagi spoke out loud, surprising M.M., Chikusa and Ken. He hurriedly covered his mouth though, after realizing that he made a big commotion _again_ just now.

_That's why she thought you're her boyfriend, you womanizer!_

Nagi thought, feeling annoyed suddenly.

"…_what? Are you jealous?"_

Mukuro asked in a teasing tone.

Nagi blushed at that. "(_Who's jealous!?_) Shut up…," he muttered again in a really red face.

"Mukuro-chan, you're really weird today," M.M. chuckled seeing Nagi's unusual act.

"Don't call me weird!" Nagi snapped annoyed at her.

M.M. was a bit surprised and widened her eyes when she heard him raising his tone like that. First, Nagi thought he'd gone too far and took his anger and annoyance to her, and he regretted it. However, when he wanted to apologize, suddenly M.M. looked at him with mesmerized eyes.

"Aah, an angry Mukuro-chan is so hot and sexy—," she purred excitingly, as if she was turned on. Then she hugged Nagi again more aggressively.

_GYAAA! A masochist!?_

Nagi thought in a complete horror and in a pale face. Ken burst out in hard laughter at that and Chikusa turned his face at another way, not wanting to be dragged along with their stupid conversation.

"Ken, stop laughing and help me!" Nagi actually screamed in fear at the sudden attack, but Ken couldn't stop laughing and was completely useless at that time. "_Mou…_what the hell's wrong with this school!?" Nagi couldn't help screaming in annoyance and confusion at the unusual thing happening around him in Kokuyo Senior High School.

**End of Chapter 3**

**TBC...**

* * *

**A/N: **Kufufufu, making a comedy like this is a bit hard, but I tried anyway. Review please?? The cute purple button down there is waiting for you to push it "winks." Oh, and what do you think of Nagi and Mukuro thing in this chapter? Not enough romance? Well…Nagi just realized that she had an alter ego…I can't make her fall instantly at Mukuro, right? Anyway, I make it longer than the previous one because the long update. Hope I can update again as soon as possible. Well, I ink that is for now. Thanks for reading and _reviewing_. Love you and let's meet again in next chapter!


End file.
